The present invention relates to a structure of an electronic key used in an electrically controlled electronic key system such as a locking apparatus.
In German Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. DE19605201A1, an electronic key used in an electronic key system is provided with a front-to-rear extending groove-shaped mechanical key storing part on one side surface of a key body, to a mechanical key to be freely inserted into and removal from this mechanical key housing part.
With a mechanical key in the stored condition, the key head of the mechanical key protrudes to one side of the key body, so that the key is asymmetrical left-to-right, thereby marring the appearing of the key.
Additionally, because the key head of the mechanical key protrudes to one side of the key body, the key head is formed so as to be relatively small, thereby making the amount of protrusion small, this resulting in a reduction in the amount of surface along which the key head is gripped, thereby making the key rotating operation heavy.
Accordingly, in view of the above-described problems with the related art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic key which, in addition to not sacrificing the attractive appearance of the key when the mechanical key is in the stored condition and achieving an attractive design, lightens the amount of force required to rotate the key when using the mechanical key.
In order to achieve the above-noted object, an aspect of the present invention is an electronic key structure for electronic keys in which a key body is formed with a mechanical key storing part for at least a key plate part of a mechanical key to be stored therein, and the mechanical key is insertable into and removable from the mechanical key storing part, wherein the mechanical key storing part is located at one side of the key body, an aperture thereof is formed at a rear end surface of the key body, a key head of the mechanical key is formed with a bulge bulging at an opposite side to the one side, and a bridging piece for a holder linking hole to be formed therein is provided at a rear edge of the key head, in position to protrude at the opposite side of the key body, on the rear end surface of the key body, in a mechanical key storing condition.
According to this aspect, by providing a bridging part in the key head so as to protrude towards the rear end surface of the key body of the mechanical key, there is not much feeling of a protrusion of the bridging piece of the key head when a key body formed as to be relatively long is grasped in the hand in storing the plate part of a mechanical key in the mechanical key storing part. Additionally, this bridging piece, which forms the holder linking hole of the mechanical key is located towards the other side of the center of the rear end surface of the key body, as if it were a holder linking piece linking the key body to a key holder or the like, thereby enhancing the appearance, and even if there is a key holder or the like, it is positioning at the rear end in the longitudinal direction of the key body, so that it does not interfere with grasping of the key body.
Because the mechanical key storing part is offset towards one side within the key body, it is possible to enhance the degree of freedom in laying out various function components housed within the key body.
Because it is possible to form the bulge that bulges to one side of the key head of the mechanical key and to establish a relatively large lever length of the key head from the key center axis line, and also because it is possible, with a bridging piece provided so as to protrude from the bulge, to establish a large amount of grasping surface area, it is possible to lighten the key rotational operating force when using the mechanical key.